


Love is Easy

by team_allen



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_allen/pseuds/team_allen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny go on a hike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [simplyn2deep](http://simplyn2deep.livejournal.com) for the beta.

“I still don’t get how this is fun to you,” Danny said, as they approached Diamond Head.

“It’s good exercise, really works your legs, and the views from the summit are incredible!” Steve replied, as he followed the road towards the parking lot. “Pass me your wallet please.”

“ _My_ wallet?” Danny replied. “You mean, I’m paying?”

“I drove,” Steve replied, and held out his hand. “Only fair right?”

“Only fair?” Danny grumbled, as he pulled a bill out of his wallet and slapped it into Steve’s open hand. “'Only fair' he says, _he’s_ the one who wants to hike, yet _I’m_ the one who pays.”

“It’s only $5, and I said I’d buy dinner,” Steve pointed out as he paid the clerk and drove into a free parking space.

“I also expect malasadas for this,” Danny said, and unbuckled his belt, and picked up the backpack from the rear seat. “A lot of them.”

“You do realize that will just counteract doing this?” Steve replied, and climbed out of the car, locking it as he did.

“Malasadas,” Danny said with a glare, and flicked open the sunscreen and covering his bare skin before passing it to Steve who done the same.

“Malasadas it is,” Steve replied with a small nod and handed the sunscreen back. “Ready then?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be to hike that,” he said and pointed to the summit. “In 90 degree heat.”

“It’s only 87 today,” Steve replied, earning himself another glare. “And, it’ll be fun, you’ve done it before!”

“Exactly, so why do I need to do it again?”

“Because you love me,” Steve said with a head tilt.

“No, really, why?” Danny said and looked at Steve.

All Steve could do was pout and give Danny his best puppy-dog-eyes.

“Yeah,” Danny said, with his own head tilt and a smile. “I kinda do.”


End file.
